


Day 10- Freedom

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Growth, Come At Me, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 10: Freedom, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Freedom, Haters gonna hate, New writing style today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: What is freedom? To Damian, freedom is...
Relationships: Damianette - Relationship, Daminette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, maribat - Relationship
Series: Daminette December 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Day 10- Freedom

What is freedom?

To Damian, as a young boy, the word confused him. Logically, he knew the word meant “t he power or right to act, speak, or think as one wants without hindrance or restraint.” However, freedom was always different for him.

In the league, freedom was practicing his skills for hours on end. His grandfather may have demanded he did such, but to Damian it was freedom. It did not matter who around him failed or succeeded, who lived or died, or even the political affairs. To Damian, freedom was the feeling of sweat running down his back, and his mother giving her approval. It was grandfather giving a nod, showing that he acknowledged Damian’s presence. It was whenever Damian completed a sword move perfectly, over and over again, to show he mastered the move. 

Freedom was not being able to do what he wanted, no. Damian was never allowed to do that in the League of Assassins. Nor did he ask. He would be punished. 

Freedom was not being able to talk back. Freedom was not the numerous times Damian had died at the hands of his grandfather. Freedom was not being able to listen in on his grandfather’s conversations at will. No, that was not freedom.

When Damian moved in with his father, freedom took on another meaning. It became the feeling of running on rooftops. Freedom was saving a civilian from a thug or disarming a bomb. Freedom was becoming vegetarian, and being allowed to. Freedom was being able to choose what subjects he would take in school, and what order to do the homework.

Freedom was being able to talk how he wanted to his family. Freedom was the adrenaline from fighting a foe, whether it be in a spar or in the streets. It was about being able to carve his own path. It was about being able to have pets. It was about being able to draw and paint. Exploring who he was.

Freedom was not about acceptance from his mother or grandfather. It was not about following orders to a “T”, nor about deciding the best way to kill someone. It was not about blindly obeying his superiors. No, freedom was not the League of Assassins, anymore.

  
Damian’s idea of freedom changed again when he met Marinette. Freedom became love. It morphed into being able to see someone he chose to love anytime he wanted to. Freedom became the butterflies that resided in his stomach before asking the girl out. Freedom was seeing the girl he loved smiling. 

Freedom morphed and added more things. It added Marinette laughing, and her eyes lighting up. Freedom became listening to her ramblings and her hugs. 

Damian knew it was not actually freedom, but it sure felt like it. 

\----

Marinette’s freedom started out as being able to dance and sing when she wanted. Freedom was crafting, and going to school. Freedom was laughing with her friends, and creating memories. Freedom was eating a nice home-cooked meal with her maman and papa. Freedom was not having to deal with chores, homework, or Chloe. 

Freedom was not being grounded. Freedom was not restricted. Freedom was not having to listen to her parents all the time. 

As she grew older, her perception of freedom changed. It was no longer some of the immature views she once had. Freedom became sewing and creating. Freedom was drawing and baking. Freedom was drawing her parent’s logo for the bakery, and frosting deserts. Freedom was eating a cookie after school because she could. Freedom was being able to explore Paris and meet new people. Freedom was seeing that new movie with her friends. Freedom was staying up late to finish a piece of work.

Freedom was when her first outfit came out perfectly. Freedom was deciding what to do with her hair. 

Freedom was not being locked in a closet because of Chloe. Freedom was not being bullied until people would not talk to her anymore. Freedom was not tripping everywhere because Marinette was a clutz. Freedom was being able to get inspiration from various Parisian landmarks.

Freedom changed again when Marinette got the Ladybug Miraculous. Freedom became completely different.

Freedom became the ability to feel without fear of Hawkmoth. It became the feeling of her body through the air, and the anxiety as she fell. It became the sound of her yoyo and the wind against her face. Freedom became a full night’s rest without an Akuma. It became the time just after an Akuma, where the city let go of their anxiety and fear of the latest Akuma. Freedom became less and less about normal things, instead, it was becoming more and more about the new normal.

Freedom was not about staying up late anymore. Freedom was not about meeting someone new, especially with the circumstances. Freedom was not about being around Chat Noir, who sexually abuses her, harrassing her and touching her. Grabbing her waist, and kissing her hands and cheeks. Freedom was not the stress of being an untrained teenage superhero. Freedom was not her parents never being around, instead deciding to focus on the bakery or publicity. 

Freedom changed again when Lila came. 

It became being alone. Nobody would be there to share her secrets with Lila. Nobody would be there to learn her secret. Freedom became distancing herself from friends she thought were true when they left her for the liar. Freedom became letting go of her childish crush on a spineless coward. Freedom became taking down the stalkerish pictures and cutting them up. Freedom became the ability to leave the city to cry for hours.

Freedom changed again with Damian.

It became seeing his small smiles and feeling his body relax. It became seeing Damian smirk and his eyes dance with mischief. Freedom became moving away from her toxic environment. Freedom came when Damian helped her take down Hawkmoth and Mayura. Freedom became taking away Chat Noir’s ring and leaving him in the dust. It became leaving her life behind to move to Gotham. 

Freedom became expressing who she was, without fear of being rejected. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have possibly gotten one of my friends into Maribat. I mentioned it, she’s now intrigued SO.


End file.
